


Jealousy is a terrible thing...

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Fear, Fingering, Hospital, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sickness, angry Viktor Nikiforov, wanking, warning - abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Viktor, no, STOP. You are going to hurt me; I'm not ready"...     Sometimes love can get nasty...





	1. Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a harsh subject and no, I don't agree with Yuuri's choice at the end. I thought long and hard about writing and publishing this, but sometimes the horrible things in life need writing about too.

"Viktor, no, STOP. You are going to hurt me; I'm not ready"

 

I can hear the fear and panic in my own voice. He's not listening to me.

 

"Hah, I though you liked pain. Is that something else you've kept hidden from me?" His voice is cruel.

 

In one move he tears down my practice trousers and underpants and kicks my feet apart.

 

I can't see the toilet in front of me for the tears in my eyes. I brace my arms against the cistern. He is so very angry. He fingers me roughly to open me up, spitting on his hand to add lubrication. I know it's not enough, my body doesn't have time to prepare for his entrance. 

 

"Viktor, please, no, I...AAAAAARGGGHHHHHH...."

 

He thrusts into me, ripping me open. The pain is horrendous; I'm going to be sick.

 

This is not a normal jealousy fuck. He wants to hurt me. I grit my teeth as he viciously pounds against my arse; I think I'm bleeding.

 

"You are MINE, remember", he's panting as he spits the words at my back. His hips working harder, fucking me savagely. He pulls my cheeks wider apart and presses on the small of my back to make me bend forward. A hard hip roll and he's deeper still. My screams become silent; I have no noise left to make. 

 

He doesn't care about me at all right now. He just wants to reclaim me for himself.

 

Thankfully he cums quickly; groaning loudly as he does. He painfully withdraws from my damaged body; I hear the zip on his trousers and he's gone. Cubical and bathroom doors bang open and closed; I am alone.

 

I drop to my knees and instantly vomit. Removing my glasses I wipe my face, I'm sweating, stomach still churning. 

 

"It's not my fault" I tell the empty bathroom, sobbing on the sticky floor. I rest my head on the toilet bowl.

 

Gently I wipe away his semen that is dribbling out of me; there is blood on the tissue. I'm violently sick again, the pain in my stomach gets worse. 

 

Lost within my world of pain I don't hear the bathroom door open.

 

"Yuuri? Are you ok? I've just seen Viktor, he's got a face like thunder." It's Phichit.

 

He pushes the cubical door open and gasps in horror. I guess I must look a bit of a mess. 

 

My trousers and pants are still round my knees, I'm crying, there's blood on the floor where I'm sitting and I've been sick several times. 

 

"That bastard, I'm going to kill him." Phichit is torn between storming after my attacker or helping me.

 

"Please, just leave it. He'll calm down eventually". My voice wavers as more tears arrive. The realisation of what has just happened to me hits me with its full force.

 

I'm crying so hard now that I am violently sick once more. Phichit rubs my back until the retching subsides. My stomach pain flares and I groan, curling my knees up to my chest.

 

Eventually my stomach ache relaxes and Phichit helps me to my feet. 

 

"Yuuri, there's a lot of blood running down your legs. Should I fetch someone?" He sounds scared.

 

"I think it looks worse than it is, it's not just blood". I blush as I wipe my legs and bottom on the tissues Phichit is handing me. There is a lot of blood, but I try to ignore it.

 

I pull my pants and trousers up. My arse really hurts, Ahhhh, even walking hurts. What has he done to me? 

 

I wash my face in the bathroom sink, rinsing my mouth to get rid of the taste of vomit. Putting my glasses back on I can see Phichit's reflection staring at me in the mirror.

 

"I think you should tell someone that Viktor attacked you"

 

"What? NO! He was just angry. We'll be ok, I think". I'm not so sure we'll be ok, he's really scared me this time. My stomach churns with worry, the pain flaring again.

 

"What happened?" Phichit asks.

 

I lower my eyes. I don't want to remember.

 

"Chris" the blush floods my face again.

 

"Explain" Phichit is confused.

 

My mind returns to painful memories of last night.

 

"You know we all went out?" Phichit nods in encouragement. 

 

"Chris was very drunk. Whilst Viktor was at the bar Chris pinned me against the wall and snogged me. I pushed him away but not before JJ had seen". The memory burns hot in my mind.

 

"This morning Chris was being all flirty with me. Viktor asked what was going on and JJ 'helpfully' told him what he had witnessed. Well, Viktor's jealous streak kicked off; he punched Chris hard in the face. You know the rest." 

 

Phichit sat open mouthed. "Bloody hell! I knew I should have come out!"

 

I shrug, my arse is really stinging now and I feel wet again. I block out the stomach cramps.

 

"What are you going to do?" There is concern in his voice.

 

"Find Viktor, check he's ok." The thought scares me a bit, I've never seen him this angry before. 

 

"Check he's ok? What about you?" Phichit looks dumbfounded, he shakes his head.

 

"Yuuri, your fiancé has just raped you." 

 

I gasp, horrified, at the word. "No, he hasn't. I simply wasn't ready."

 

"From what I have see and heard, he has. He was seen by all of us marching you in here, arm behind your back. We heard you screaming in pain and then we only saw him leaving the bathroom. I had to stop people from calling security." 

 

I'm in shock. Is that what our friends think? That my beloved Viktor raped me? I sit down quickly; wincing, before I pass out. The room spins, I can feel a clammy sweat covering my whole body, it makes me shiver.

 

Viktor can't get into trouble, he hasn't done anything wrong; he was jealous. Everyone knows how protective he is of me. Our friends know that he would never hurt me, that he loves me. Don't they? 

 

I try to speak, but darkness closes in on me and I hit the floor.


	2. Confusion

I'm not sure where I am when I open my eyes. 

 

This is not a room I've been in before.

 

I hear Viktor crying and shouting my name; then everything goes black again.


	3. Nightmares

I can hear, but my eyes won't open. Judging by the beeping sounds and hushed speaking I must be in hospital. Why? I only passed out. I listen to the tones of the voices around me; I can't hear Viktor's. Why isn't he here? Someone does something to my arm and I sleep again.

 

I have bad dreams; someone is hurting Viktor. I can't get them to stop. I try to call out but I have no voice.

 

Oh, why won't my eyes open. I don't want to sleep anymore; I want to go home with Viktor.

 

"He's frowning, I think he maybe coming round. Call the doctors in". 

 

The voice is loud and fuzzy in my ear. What are they talking about? Where is Viktor? 

 

I try to lick my lips; they feel dry and cracked. There is a tube in my throat. I don't like like it. My hands want to pull it out but someone restrains me.

 

"Mr Katsuki, please stop, you will hurt yourself." 

 

My eyes finally flicker open. It's too bright in here.

 

"Someone pull the blinds, please". The light becomes more manageable and I begin to focus on my surroundings as best I can. I scan the the room looking for the only person I want to see. He's not here; I begin to cry. Has he left me? I don't want to live without him.

 

I try to speak, but the words won't come out because of this horrible tube. I'm crying harder now, strange hiccuping noises gurgle from my constricted throat. 

 

"Sedate him again please". NOOOOO... my brain shouts, I want to be awake. I want to know what's going on.

 

When I wake again there is no tube in my throat. I try speaking to the nurse in the room.

 

"Where's Viktor?" My voice sounds raspy, it hurts to talk.

 

"I'm so sorry. He's not allowed to see you at the moment, not until the Police have spoken to you."

 

"Why not?" I can hear my increasing heart rate speeding up the beeps on the monitor. "What have I done? I want to see him, I love him." The nurse notes my distress on the chart on the bed. 

 

"It's what he did to you that concerns us. You lost a lot of blood. You've been in surgery and unconscious for several days as you had an extreme reaction to the anaesthetic." 

 

I break down and cry. I'm gasping for lungfuls of air through a windpipe that feels burnt and abused. Nothing they do can soothe me; I simply want to see Viktor. I want him to tell me what has happened.


	4. The Interview

The Police have come to see me. It is horrible; I wish Viktor were here to hold my hand. 

 

They are asking me so many personal questions about us and our sex life. I am having to explain exactly what happened in the cubical when he fucked me. It makes us sound sordid. That's not who we are. We are not the disgusting gay men that they are trying to make us out to be. 

 

I'm guessing Viktor has been through this humiliation too; they will be comparing answers. Finally they want to know if I am pressing charges for assault against Viktor. 

 

I have learnt now from the doctors and the Police that he tore the inside of my rectum severely when he was so rough. It seems I lost a lot of blood; so much so they had to operate to cauterise the wound. I currently have stitches to repair the damage he caused. To add insult to injury as I fell also I hit my head on the edge of the bench and knocked myself out.

 

The Police ask me again if I am going to push for Viktor to be punished. They are surprised when I say no. Why would I do that? I know it was an accident. He loves me, why would he want to hurt me? They tell me it will only be a matter of time before he attacks me again. I don't believe them.


	5. My Love

I am giddy with excitement.

 

Viktor is finally allowed to see me today. 

 

There he is. I see him through the door. He looks dreadful; I can see he hasn't slept in days. Our eyes meet through the glass; I smile and wave. 

 

Viktor bursts through the door.

 

"YUURI, my beloved"

 

The sight of me wired up to machines stops him in his tracks.

 

He falls to his knees; I can see the shock on his face. 

 

"Oh my god, Yuuri, I'm so sorry". Tears run down his face like rain. "I thought I would never see you again. I thought you hated me. I am so sorry, I don't know how to apologise enough". He is sobbing, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

 

I open my arms to him.

 

"Come here". My voice is still a little strange from the tubing.

 

He approaches the bed and gives me a reserved hug. I'm inhaling the musky scent of him; I know I have made the right decision. I want him. 

 

I can feel his slender body trembling with crying.

 

"Kiss me, Vitya", I whisper in his ear, "I need you." 

 

Viktor pulls back and searches my face with his tear filled eyes. "Really?" He looks and sounds astonished, a pink flush on his cheeks. "You still want to be with me? Even after what I have done?"

 

"Viktor, I know you didn't mean it. I still love you, please kiss me. If you want to of course." I blush, suddenly unsure. "If you still want to be with me."

 

Viktor cups my face with his hands, our eyes now locked on each other.

 

"I love you. I want to be with you until the day I die". 

 

Our lips meet. My mouth opens as he tantalisingly bites my bottom lip. I feel his powerful tongue searching for mine. I push my tongue into his mouth tasting his sweet breath. The salvia in our mouths mingles and runs down my chin. I groan into his mouth, his kiss is my salvation. 

 

Mouths locked together, he climbs onto my bed and lays down beside me. Our arms and legs are entwining with each other's as our kiss deepens. I can feel him growing hard as our bodies push together, needing to be closer. He smiles as my urgent erection prods him in the thigh. I want him to fuck me. 

 

There is a cough in the room. We ignore it, the raging lust between us blotting out all rational thought. My hands are inside his clothing caressing the smooth skin of his back.

 

Another cough. We ignore that too. Viktor is sliding between my legs. Oh god, yes. My legs automatically wrap around his waist; my moans rumbling in my sore throat.

 

"STOP"

 

The harshness in the female voice brings us to our senses. We turn to look, panting heavily, our mouths joined by a string of saliva. 

 

The nurse is staring at the floor, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

 

"Viktor, erm, Mr Nikiforov, I know you are obviously very pleased to be able to see Mr Katsuki. However the doctors will string me up if they find you two in bed together."

 

She addresses me. "Mr Katsuki, I thought you had been told you will have to abstain from sexual intercourse whilst you heal." 

 

I blush and release Viktor from the hold my legs have round him. 

 

Viktor laughs, "Sorry; he just can't resist me." He stares at me, raw passion in his voice, "Nor me him. Besides, I have plenty of other ways to satisfy my Yuuri". Viktor boasts, stoking my face and kissing me.

 

I blush and hit him playfully. "Viktor!" I feel myself growing harder at the delicious thoughts of his fingers and tongue bringing me to orgasm. I have to restrain myself from stroking my swollen cock.

 

We kiss again and Viktor climbs off the bed. 

 

Viktor smiles at the pretty nurse. His heart shaped grin warms my soul.

 

"Natasha, you won't tell the doctors, will you?"

 

"Of course not, anything for you two" she smiles, I can tell she fancies my fiancé. 

 

I'm confused, I look from one to the other.

 

Viktor takes my hand. "Natasha has been my spy on the inside. They wouldn't tell me anything until the police had interviewed you, so she has been keeping me up to date on your progress."

 

She smiles at Viktor.

 

"Mr Nikiforov has been sitting outside your room ever since you arrived here. He would only go home to change each day when I arrived for my shift."

 

"Because you told me I smelt!" He adds indignantly. They laugh together. 

 

I smile holding tightly on to Viktor's hand. "Thank you for looking after my handsome man for me. I have missed him so much."

 

"Well, he is clearly besotted with you. Look after each other"

 

She turns to leave. "And I don't want to find you two in bed together again, ok? A girl can only witness so much passion in one day!" 

 

Still laughing, she exits my room.


	6. The Admission

"Yuuri"

 

"Viktor"

 

He's beckoning for me to speak first. I feel nervous about asking my question.

 

"W-W-W-What happened? There is so much I don't remember". My voice trails away.

 

Viktor's face turns ashen, I can see he doesn't want to tell me, but I need to know.

 

He swallows, hard.

 

"After we, erm, I..." His eyes won't meet mine "After I hurt you I went outside to calm down. I knew I had over-reacted, I get so jealous." 

 

He shuffles uncomfortably in his chair; I reach over and take his hand. I need him to know I still love him.

 

"Yurio saw me and asked why I had blood over the front of my trousers, I thought he was joking. When I looked down I realised I really was covered in blood, your blood." He's crying again; I want to get out of bed to hold him.

 

"I panicked and ran back in just as Phichit opened the door shouting for help. I pushed past him and you were in a heap on the floor. There was so much blood. Yuuri, I was so scared". His face raises to mine, I can see the echo of the fear etched on his handsome features.

 

"I carried you to the medical room but they couldn't stop you bleeding. You opened your eyes once more, then you were totally unresponsive." 

 

I get out of bed and sit carefully in his lap, I need to be near him. I'm not supposed to be up and about, but I will take the chance.

 

He wraps his arms around me as I nestle my head against his shoulder. 

 

"The Police came, along with the ambulance. They wouldn't let me go with you to the hospital. Oh Yuuri, they wanted to arrest me for hurting you". His chest heaves again with the stress of admitting what he did. I silence him for a moment with a brief kiss. 

 

"Shh, I don't want to know anymore. It's upsetting you."

 

He returns my kiss, his mouth is soft and gentle. This is the longest we have been without sexual contact since we became lovers; I need to touch him so badly. 

 

I can feel his cock growing hard again under my bottom, he feels the need too.

 

I kiss his neck; his skin vibrates as he moans under the pressure of my lips. 

 

"Do you think they would notice if we locked the door and pulled the blinds?" I ask him, gently biting his ear lobe.

 

I see passion flaring in his eyes as he looks at me. "Why don't we find out"


	7. Reunited

He picks me up so very carefully and lays me back on my bed. I untangle the wires connecting me to the monitoring machines. 

 

Crossing to the door he locks it and lowers the blackout blind. 

 

In two strides of his long, slender łegs he is by my side; his lips briefly on mine. Urgent hands tugging at my pyjamas bottoms; pulling them off my outstretched limbs.

 

"Viktor, remember I have stit...Ahhhhhhhh". 

 

All words are lost as his beautiful lips kiss my hard penis, the feel of his breath sends shivers of delight down my spine. His slender fingers circle round my shaft as he slowly teases me with his tongue. 

 

I watch as he licks the tip of my cock, glistening with pre-cum. His salvia is so warm and wet on my highly sensitive skin. He looks up at me and grins. 

 

"Mmmmmm.....I have missed you". His voice is like honey; I give myself over totally to pleasure.

 

Holding my gaze he begins to fuck me with his mouth. I can see the muscles in his cheeks tightening as I'm entering deeper and deeper into this delicious moist opening. He opens his throat to me so he can hold me completely in his mouth. 

 

His hands grip my hips tight as I thrust in time with his rhythm. 

 

His mouth leaves my twitching erection. 

 

"Yuuri?" His voice is husky.

 

"Mmmmm?" The air is cold on my wet cock.

 

"Eat me too? Please?" 

 

"Oh yes..." I grow harder at the thought of him in my mouth, I'm leaking with excitement.

 

He stands and fumbles with the zip on his trousers. I watch as he frees himself. He is so hard and wet. I want him.

 

I shuffle to one side of the single bed to give him room to lie down.

 

The smell of sex in the room is sweet and musky. I am so horny, the machines are busy recording my increased pulse and heart rate.

 

Viktor climbs on to the bed; his beautiful body is next to mine. I plant kisses across his stomach and groin before grasping his engorged cock and begun slowly wanking. I am transfixed by the sight of him. 

 

He gasps as my lips touch his damp skin and I eat him greedily. I want him to fuck my mouth.

 

In one move, I am deep in his mouth again, as he is in mine. I can hear our combining moans and groans of pleasure, each one urging the other on. 

 

My fingers squeeze the flesh of his arse, ahhhh.. he's fucking me. I begin thrusting too, matching my movements to his. 

 

He rolls me onto my back. His firm thighs grip my head to slow my pace. I can feel he is approaching orgasm.

 

Crouched half on his knees he returns his attention to me and my pleasure. The long slow sucking he is administrating is driving me wild. I try to move my hips, but he holds me still.

 

His tongue curls round me as he draws me in deep. My legs start tingling as my orgasm builds. He moans, loving the increased hardness of my penis in his mouth. 

 

He releases my head as I pant, sucking him so hard. I want him to cum in my mouth. His hips move in response to my increasing suction.

 

His body tenses and he cums, filling my waiting mouth with his hot salty fluid; I drink him hungrily, god he tastes good. 

 

My climax arrives moments later; he holds me deep in this mouth, swallowing, licking. Nothing going to waste. 

 

Sated he rolls off me and turns so we can hug and kiss. He has my semen on his chin; I clean him with my tongue. 

 

"Can I sleep here, with you?" He asks, sleepy now.

 

I nod, there is nothing I want more.

 

We make ourselves respectable and unlock the door.

 

Viktor climbs back into bed with me and I nestle into his arms. That feels so much better. My legs wrap round his as he falls asleep, a contented smile on his handsome face.

 

I lay awake watching him. I know people will question my choices when I am finally discharged from here, but I love him. It's as simple as that. I cannot be without my Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published on Wattpad under the same name by me


End file.
